LEGOLAND Discovery Centre Birmingham
'LEGOLAND Discovery Centre Birmingham '''is a Legoland Discovery Center in Birmingham, England. It was opened in July 2018, and is the most recent LEGOLAND Discovery Centre in the UK. It features a 4D cinema, cafe, and LEGO Store. Attractions * '''Miniland '- Sneak a peek at our spectacular MINILAND. It's built from A LOT of bricks: over 1.5 million! Explore and play with the interactive city; see airships swoop and towers glow as the little land changes from day to night. Our mischievous Minifigures love hiding in MINILAND – who will you spot? * 'LEGO 4D Cinema - '''Watch whilst our 3D film changes before your eyes to a 4D cinema experience with rain, wind and even snow, all under one roof. Our movies are shown on rotation and last approx 20-30 minutes. The last showing will be one hour before closure. * '''Kingdom Quest '- The captured Princess needs your help! Hop aboard your chariot on the Kingdom Quest ride to rescue her. Be warned, there are beastly trolls and sneaky skeletons lurking. Can you zap them all to save the Princess? A magical ride for all the family to experience. * 'Creative Workshop '- Our Master Model Builder can create ANYTHING from LEGO® bricks. Catch our special workshops to discover insider tips and super tricks on building with LEGO®. Join us at various times throughout the day - included in your admission price. * 'LEGO DUPLO Farm '- Little builders can let their imaginations loose in our DUPLO Farm. Build a colourful DUPLO flower for the farmer's garden, or wiggle and slide around the barn and play with our special, big, soft bricks. Don’t forget to say hi to the farmyard cow: moooo! * 'LEGO City: Soft Play! - '''Create memorable experiences in one of the Birmingham's best soft play areas. Climb, jump and slide in our themed LEGO city soft play area with all the new friends you'll make. * '''LEGO City Builder '- Bring your imagination and creativity to life in our new City Builder experience where you’ll help build the coolest LEGO City ever, your very own Miniland! Every day, you can create buildings in the most unique city that you can imagine. From huge skyscrapers to cosy cottages, the possibilities truly are endless. You’ll meet the heroes of LEGO City and the girlfriends of Heart Lake, and help to construct the City which they call their home. * 'Merlin's Apprentice Ride '- Enter Merlin’s magical potion room and discover a LEGO® wizard’s world of spells and sorcery. Round and round you go, pedal as fast as you can to help Merlin conjure his magic – can you reach the skies and become Merlin’s top wizarding apprentice? * 'LEGO Racers: Build and Test '- There are thousands of bricks waiting for you in the LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre’s Build & Test zone. What shapes and vehicles will your imagination create today? Time your racing car on our speed test track. The stopwatch is exact to the hundredths of a second, so even the smallest change could make all the difference! All ages are welcome, so there’s no excuse not to join in. * 'Coffee Shop '- Wind down from your LEGO® discovery in the LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre Café with a relaxing cup of tea or coffee. Choose from a selection of snacks and sandwiches for the whole family to enjoy. We have some great meal deals for both kids and adults (sandwich, snack and drink) and lots of sweet treats (cakes, biscuits, pastries) for you to enjoy with hot or cold beverages. Please note that guests are not allowed to bring food or drink into the attraction. Notes * This is the second and most recent LEGOLAND Discovery Centre in England, and the first in the West Midlands region. * This is the only LEGOLAND Discovery Centre in the UK to have a large giraffe model. Gallery lba.jpg lba2.jpg lba3.jpg lba4.jpg lba5.jpg Category:LEGOLAND